Falling In
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Sequel to Don't You Wanna Stay    6 Months has passed since Melinda and Paul found their way back to each other.  Read and find out how they are doing.
1. Ch 1 Coat Closet Scents

**Chapter 1** - Coat Closet Scents

"You look so beautiful."

Leah frowned at Melinda. "Please do not start crying or I'll start crying too."

"God don't start that, I don't want your make-up to get ruined." Melinda chuckled.

Melinda turned and looked in the full length mirror as she adjusted her violet maid of honor dress and spaghetti straps. Leah rested her chin on Melinda right shoulder like she always did; as the sisters looked at each other in the mirror.

"You look just as beautiful as me little sister."

A knock on the door brought the girls out of there giggles, Melinda walked over to the door and opened it and laughed at Seth's smiling face. "What's matter baby brother?"

Seth made a face, "I think you should come talk with Embry. He's getting a little edgy I think."

Melinda giggled as she looked back at Leah. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go check on the groom."

Leah turned and started to walk out the door as Set grabbed her hand. "Whoa there action Jackson…You're not supposed to see the groom before the wedding. You just cool your jets in front of the mirror and continue to primp." Seth brushed a soft kiss on Leah's forehead. "You look beautiful sis."

Leah giggled as she smoothed the white dress out as Seth lead her back to the full length mirror.

Melinda walked downstairs as she came face to chest with Embry. She could tell he was a bundle of nerves. Melinda grabbed his hand and pulled him to stand in front of her as she smoothed the sleeves down his tuxedo jacket and fixed the rose in his lapel. "Embry, calm down. Leah is just as nervous as you are, but don't worry it's not like she's going to run or anything. Just breathe deeply; it will start in a few minutes ok?"

Embry couldn't even speak because of his nerves all he could do was nod and breathe as Melinda had asked him to do,

Melinda giggled as she turned and headed back upstairs, but was stopped short when warm hands gripped her hips and pulled her into the upstairs bathroom and closed and locked the door behind her.

Melinda smacked the arm around her waist. "PAUL REDSON! Don't wrinkle the dress or I will let Leah unleash on you."

Paul's chuckle filled the bathroom as he spun her around and the smirk wouldn't leave his beautiful red lips.

It had been 6 months since the day Embry asked Leah to marry him and Melinda finally gave herself to Paul. They had finally accepted the imprint and couldn't be happier in their lives together. Paul had gotten rid of his place and moved in with Melinda because he didn't want her to lose her candle and potpourri business.

"Please tell me when and if we ever get married we will just do something small outside and if people want to show up they can. I don't ever want to see you go through the stress that Leah had to go through for this elaborate of a shin dig."

Melinda cupped Paul's face as she pushed up on her toes slightly as she kissed his lips. "Agreed; if you can get up enough nerves to ever ask me."

"Oh man…I asked you already and you said no."

"No I said ask me when were both ready. Neither of us we're ready and you know it. I love you Paul. And I know you love me and we don't have to rush anything. We have our whole lives ahead of us. And then some."

Paul smiled softly as he leaned down and captured Melinda's lips in a soft, sensual kiss. Her lips left his way too soon for his liking as she pushed up and kissed the end of his nose.

"Let's finish this later. We need to go watch my sister and your pack brother get hitched."

Paul nodded as he leaned down and kissed her lips chastely once more as he unlocked the door and let her out of the bathroom. She giggled when she noticed he adjusted himself.

About ten minutes later, Melinda stood at the altar across from Embry, Paul and Seth. With Seth's imprint Sandra standing next to her. She couldn't believe Seth finally imprinted. It had been 3 months ago and Sandra actually took the wolf secrets pretty well. She freaked out at first, but then she gave Seth a half a chance to speak from the heart and that is exactly what he did. Sandra had loved his sweet words and honesty.

Leah never looked more beautiful as she walked down the aisle and Embry never looked more nervous. Melinda watched as they exchanged vows. And watched as they kissed to seal their vows. As they walked back down the aisle, Paul wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side as his lips brushed across her temple. She smiled as she pushed herself closer to his body.

Once everyone was at the reception, Paul couldn't keep the sweet smile off his face as he spent the whole reception time with Melinda dancing in his arms.

Melinda giggled. "What is with that look on your face Paul Redson?"

Paul chuckled deeply. "What? A guy can be happy to have the love of his life in his arms?" Paul watched as she chewed her bottom lip before she pushed up on her toes and she captured his lips. He loved the face that he didn't have to initiate every kiss between them. There was something in the way his insides felt when she would come over and kiss him. Sometimes the feeling would steal his breath.

Paul quirked his head to the side. "How do you think they are doing? You think they are ready to run to the coat closet and consummate their marriage already?"

Melinda chuckled softly as she felt Paul's arms pull her body closer to his. "They've been ready. Embry's been teasing her relentlessly for the last hour. Leah's taking it all in stride though. Defiantly standing her ground with him. Thought I'm not sure how much more defiance she has left in her. She's about three seconds from going weak kneed; if she hasn't already and Embry's holding her up for good measure."

Paul chuckled deeply as his eyes locked with Melinda's. "I seem to know and understand the feeling."

Leah giggled as Embry breathed a rush of his hot breath across Leah's bare neck and ear. "Embry Call you behave yourself or I swear you will be in the dog house with me later tonight."

"Woof Woof baby." Embry's smirk stretched across is lips as Leah fake scowled at him. Embry buried his face in her hair as his lips gentle brushed against Leah's neck, causing the slightest of a moan to pass through her lips as she weaved her fingers through his hair as they continued to move slowly on the dance floor.

Once the current song was over Leah had decided she needed to use the rest room so she extracted herself from Embry's arms and then excused herself and went out into the hallway and into the bathroom. Once she had finished her business she washed her hands and smoothed her dress down her frame as she vacated the restroom a warm arm went around her waist and a warm hand went over her eyes as a pair of warm lips kissed her exposed ear and bare neck.

Leah couldn't help as she moaned out. She was moved quickly and quietly to a different room as she heard a door close and a lock click. She was spun around as Embry claimed her lips and as soon as their tongues touched they both moaned at the contact. Embry felt as Leah's small hands made short work of his tuxedo jacket and dress shirt. When Embry started to go after her dress Leah pulled back.

"Please be careful with this dress! I want to be buried in it."

Embry couldn't help but chuckle as he turned her back to him and he carefully unzipped it all the way down as he left fire ridden kisses on her bare shoulders and down her spine every time he'd unzip it a little more. He then carefully pushed the dress down her beautiful body revealing her strapless white lace bra and match white lace panties. Before she could step out of the dress, Embry lifted her into his arms and walked over to the wall.

God bless whoever put a couch in the coat check room. Embry just hoped no one wanted their coat, they clearly weren't getting it back. He needed Leah more than anyone needed their damn coat and they could all freeze for all he cared. Once he'd laid her on the couch he made short work of his pants and even shorter work of her bra and panties.

Embry kissed her lips as he slipped himself inside of her. "I know were rushing right now but I promise later tonight I will make it up to you baby."

Leah groaned out at the feeling of him being sheathed completely inside of her. "You bet you sweet ever loving ass you will Mr. Call."

Embry growled low in his throat. "Anything for you Mrs. Call."

After Forty-five minutes of unbridled couch passion in the coat closet; Leah and Embry were fully dressed and re-joining the reception with smirks on their faces as if nothing had happened.

The wolves knew better though. Embry's smell was all over Leah. There was definitely no denying what had gone on in the coat closet. Not to mention when everyone left that night the wolves could smell Leah and Embry scents as they walked by the coat closet.

Needless to say the evening was one to remember.


	2. Ch 2 After The Reception

**Chapter 2** - After The Reception

Paul unlocked the front door as he pushed it open, making sure Melinda got through the door as she smiled up at him. "Thank you baby."

Paul nodded with a smirk on his lips. That smirk would always show his cocky side but also sexy side as well. Paul's nearly onyx eyes watched as the violet dress swayed around Melinda's beautiful body. He noticed she'd taken her heels off and was walking around barefoot. She did that a lot and he loved it. No matter how much she walked around barefoot outside and inside her feet were always so soft to the touch.

Paul made sure the front door was closed and locked as he started unbuttoning his dress shirt, his bow tie was already un-tied and hanging around his neck as he pushed his dress shoes off and pulled his black socks off and tossed them into the hamper. He looked over at Melinda as she was standing near the window and he couldn't help himself as he tossed his shirt and tie across the bed, then walked over and wrapped his arms around Melinda's waist as he kissed her neck a few times.

"Unzip me please."

Paul growled against her neck as his warm hands slid from her waist up her curvy sides, cupping the sides of her breasts as his hands slowly made their way to the middle of her back and slowly unzipped her dress. Paul groaned audibly as the dress slowly slid down her body as she turned in his arms and her bare breasts brushed against his bare chest, she pushed up on her toes and kissed his lips softly.

"I'm going to go shower the day's events off of me. Feel free to join me."

She winked at him as she leaned down and picked up the dress and hung it up in her closet and slipped into the master bedroom.

With an invitation like that Paul couldn't deny her as he turned and shed his dress pants and boxer/briefs as he made his way into the bathroom only to find Melinda sitting on the counter smiling sweetly and clearly waiting for him to join her. She knew he would. He would and never could not join her when she sent him such an enticing provocation.

Melinda knew he wouldn't disappoint her. Letting her down was never an option.

Paul stepped up to her as he cupped her face and ran his thumbs under her eyes as he continued to get lost in them. Paul leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss that completely lit her blood on fire. From the minute his soft warm lips touched hers, she knew there was no stopping the ball once it started rolling.

Her lips against his started a forest fire that spread throughout his body. His temperature started to rise and Paul knew she could feel it. His skin was practically scorching.

Paul hands trailed down her body as he gripped the sides of her panties and he felt her lift her hips from the counter as he slid the material from her body. His lips escaped hers as they kissed their way down her neck and nipped it gently sending shivers through her body.

Paul had laced his fingers in Melinda's hair before he pulled her head back, arching her back, as his mouth attacked her bare breasts. She couldn't help as she gasped out a cry in surprise as he bit her, but her cry was not in pain. Oh no definitely not; because it didn't hurt.

Paul gripped her hips and helped her off the counter, but his lips never left her. Somehow they'd made it into the shower as Paul reached behind her and turned the sprays on. Somewhere in between the counter and now the water began to pour down and Melinda gasped as the cold water made contact with her skin. The sudden chill shockingly cascaded around on her aroused skin.

Paul grasped Melinda's waist with his strong hands bringing her close to him before slamming his lips against hers, his hands slid down her wet slick body and gripped the back of her thighs, gentle lifting her. The passion returned in a fully fledged flight and Melinda found herself wrapping her legs around Paul's waist after he lifted her up, Melinda could feel the tiles against her back and was suddenly aware they were now in the shower.

Paul's hands gripping her wrist as he held them against the wall. Melinda shifted her hips, drawing out a ragged moan as his erection rubbed against the most sensitive areas of her aroused body.

Melinda's lips were kissing his warm wet skin and at the same time searched for a release the same way her body was.

Then it happened - in a split second. Their eyes met briefly before Melinda could move or say anything to him, she could feel Paul sliding inside of her. The feeling of her muscles wrapping around him, already trembling and shuddering as she gasped. The same way Paul did as he rested his forehead against her forehead letting her body get acclimated to his sheer girth.

Melinda could feel every inch of him, trying to stay in control, trying to fight the urge to let loose immediately. He'd always found himself more often than not fighting for control. Even though on more than a few occasions Melinda had begged him to lose control he couldn't bring himself to fulfill her wishes, he refused to hurt her. He couldn't deny her anything in life. But staying in control during their love making sessions was an absolute must.

Paul began to move slowly. His arms shaking slightly as he pressed his lips against her shoulder, collar bone, across her Adam's apple, up to her ear and then he finally captured her lips. His hips rocked forward, sliding in deeper and Melinda could feel the wholeness and fullness that she craved to feel from him every single time they made love.

He never let her down.

He always made her body feel like it was a temple that only he worshipped with everything he had and was. He shifted again and Melinda could feel her eyes roll back into her head as she arched her back into him. Melinda's cold breasts pressed against his chest, fuelling the passion between them.

Paul picked up the pace, feeling her urges to quicken as their bodies moved in a whirlwind.

Melinda lips moved across his face, his lips, his neck as their hips collided and her legs tightened around his waist taking him even deeper into her body.

Paul grasped her hand and entwined their fingers before pushing against her again, Melinda's back slid across the tiles as the fire between the two kept growing. Their release was near, Melinda could feel it as her muscles clamped themselves around him even more tightly and she closed her eyes as they clenched around him completely.

It was magical and whimsical and yes even breathtaking.

What Melinda was feeling was incredible, it was more incredible every time they came together in the most intimate ways. Her legs were around him in a vice grip manner as his body tensed and thrust forward one more time as his release followed quickly after her own. As the lovers called out each other's names in their times of release.

Melinda could feel their bodies relax.

The tense muscles inside their bodies finally letting go of each other and Paul's arms shook slightly as he lowered her to the porcelain floor of the tub. Melinda's legs were unable to hold her own weight as Paul saved her from colliding with the floor. He pressed his body against her as his arm wound around her waist tightly holding her flush against her body.

They were both panting heavily as they continued to come down from their sexual high. Once they were calm and had washed each other thoroughly, Paul grabbed her hand making sure she stepped out of the shower unscathed as he wrapped a towel around her body and then one around his hips as he lifted her into his arms and took her back to the bedroom. They patted and dried each other off meticulously making sure to catch every water drop or water ringlet before it cascaded down their bodies onto the hardwood floors.

Paul helped Melinda dress in her shorts and a form fitting t-shirt as Paul slipped some cut off shorts on and followed her around the house and into the kitchen to make a sandwich. For some reason their loving making no matter what time of day it happened always felt each their complete famished. They'd make a sandwich or pancakes something fast, easy and filling.

After which Paul helped clean the kitchen and they crawled into bed and wrapped their arms around each other and slipped into a sweet soothing satisfying dream land.


	3. Ch 3 Murphy's Law

**Chapter 3** – Murphy's Law

Billy Black sat there looking out the window. The phone still sitting in his hand. He wasn't quite sure what to think or what to feel. Rachel was still his daughter and though she had brought shame into the Black family name by trying to slowly kill one of her own Quileute people...Of course she was still his daughter. There was not a day that went by in the last six months of her being locked up that he had not missed her smile and laughter that used to dance in the house when she would come to visit.

Billy spent countless hours trying to figure out where he'd gone wrong with raising Rachel. Rebecca was her twin and even she didn't have any reasons to help his answer seeking questions. Jacob his youngest and strongest both physically and emotionally was just as happily married as Rebecca was. What could've happened in their childhood that would make Rachel turn so sour and bitter towards people.

Billy knew the death of their mother was tough on Rachel and Rebecca and equally tough on Jacob, maybe more so, because he had been so young when she passed. Young girls needed a mother. To show them how to put make up on and teach them to bake and cook. To shower them with love when their boyfriends or husbands would disappoint them into tears and break their hearts with sad words.

Even after all the shame Rachel brought onto the family; Billy never stopped loving her the only way a father could. Yes she was most definitely still his daughter no matter what. Yes he was disappointed in her for trying to poison Paul's imprint and even more disappointed when she'd actually verbally admitted it when Paul cornered her. She was completely oblivious to every rational thought. Her words exploding with her anger when she stood in her father's kitchen and openly divulged she did it for them, for their happiness. Almost as if some un-natural force was making her do it.

Billy knew Rebecca would stand by her twin through thick and thin even though she didn't agree with what Rachel had done and Jacob? Jacob was not sure how he felt about what she'd done. She'd single handedly tried to do away with his pack brothers imprint just so she could be with him herself. Selfishness was worse than jealous and at times reared its ugly head when people least expected it. Jacob also knew that one of Melinda's best friends was Ananda, his wife.

Ananda was an angel sent from the heaven's above.

Anyone who'd met her would say so. And anyone who already knew her would say she was going to be sainted someday. Her mother and grandmother had been the tribes previous healers or for lack of a better term medicine women. They'd taught Ananda everything she knew and would someday pass it on to her and Jake's future children. There had been countless times when she and Jake would get woke up in the middle of the night to help an injured man or woman or even help a sick child.

Jake never complained about it even if he only had two hours of sleep. He loved watching her work and seeing how big her heart truly was. He always made sure to put himself at her disposal. If she needed something specifically to help the sick, injured or ailing, he would stop at nothing to help do what he could to put a smile on her face. Billy honestly couldn't have asked that his son imprint on a more perfectly loving human being than Ananda.

He was glad to know that Bella Swan was out of his son's life for good. He may have been best friends with her father Charlie, but the Swan girl was an utter disappointment. Letting a filthy bloodsucking animal turn her into a soulless demon. Her own father didn't even know she'd been changed into a vampire. Billy knew his son was still having a problem with losing his best friend to a family of soulless creatures, but over the three years Jacob and Ananda had been married, she'd helped him become a better man. She'd repaired his heart and soul from the damage the evil Swan girl had caused.

But that was the past.

The present and future were a bit more in the now. Billy glanced at the phone cradled in his hand and had to practically pry it from his fingers as he lifted it and dialed Jacob's cell phone number. What he was about to tell him would not bring on a happy time in either of their lives.

Jake smirked as he softly kissed the bare skin on Ananda's neck and her giggle filled the air. Jake had driven them to the beach and laid out a blanket, they had a picnic and then proceeded to lay under the blue sky. Day's like today were far and few between. Usually the doom and gloom of the La Push sky forced them to picnic inside. But Jake wasn't about to let such a beautiful day pass them by without at least having a meal and maybe a little more than a meal under the warm sun and white billowy cloud covered sky. He knew as long as the clouds remained white, there was no chance of rain.

They had already made love once this morning and also again after their picnic. Jake looked down and the blanket was haphazardly thrown across their still naked bodies. Jake had picked the secluded location on the beach for just that reason. Jake's soft hand caressed Ananda's naked hip as her eyes opened and stared into his.

"Mr. Black, Can I help you with something?"

"Most definitely Mrs. Black."

Jake reached over and pulled her into his arms as he rolled onto his back bringing her small frame onto his body. He felt her place feather light kisses all over his chest as she expertly moved her hips around and her core brushed against the tip of his excitement. Jake groaned at the feeling. He watched through lust filled eyes as Ananda sat up, pushed up with her knees and slowly sat down as she buried him inside of her. Both groaning from the friction.

Jake sat up wrapping his arms around his beautiful wife.

Jake gripped her thighs and continued focusing on just bringing them over that edge of sheer and utter unbridled ecstasy.

The sounds of flesh smacking flesh echoed around the room as Jake suddenly lifted her up to where they were seated in the middle of the blanket, thrusting harder inside of her, feeling her trembling against him. He knew she was close and so was he, trying to put more power into his thrusts, begging for her to cum for him.

"God cum for me, Ananda, cum all over me. I wanna feel your warmth, baby."

He growled in her ear, burying his face in her neck, breathing her scent as he felt his scrotum start to tingle, her thighs tighten, knowing they were about to shatter.

Ananda closed her eyes as she suddenly felt her walls tightening around him as she felt his thrusts get deeper and deeper and she started moving her hips with him and suddenly they were on the edge being shoved over, Ananda started moaning and ended up screaming out as her orgasm completely took over her entire body as she felt herself cumming so hard she didn't think she was going to stop. "Oh...My...GOD!" As soon as Jake felt her release she knew it wouldn't be long before he was right behind her.

He immediately followed, her release triggering his own as Jake thrust a few more times, finally sinking his desire about as far into her as he could possibly go, without hurting her, finally exploding his seed into her willing body. His head whipped back, bellowing out her name as his climax rocked his body to its very foundation, trembling from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

Jake tensed, wondering if he would ever stop cumming, and finally sagged against her as he tightened his arms around her body, pressing soft kisses along her neck, breathing so hard Jake felt as though his heart might explode. "Holy shit…" He managed to say, swallowing hard, trying to come down from their intense sexual high.

Their bodies were intertwined together. Ananda was slowly calming down from the insanity that was their orgasm. "Wow." It felt like that every time. It never felt different and she loved that their bodies pushed their sexual limits and then some.

Jake was resting his forehead on her bare shoulder and he felt her lips kiss his ear.

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too baby."

He lifted his head up and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you more and more every day Ananda, since the day I met you. I'll never stop either."

Ananda smiled softly. "The last five years of being with you were great, but being married to you for the last three have been phenomenal."

A few minutes later and Jake groaned as his cell phone started ringing and eyed Ananda when she started giggling. Jake watched as Ananda carefully stood up from him as he placed a couple of soft kisses on both her bare knees. Jake flipped his phone open.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

Jake listened to everything his dad had to say to him and then hung up completely dumbfounded.

Ananda had pulled her clothes back on and was packing up the dishes from the picnic. She handed Jake his shorts and t-shirt and watched as he stood and dressed. The look on his face was so serious. She'd never seen him with that look before…Never.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened?"

Jake exhaled heavily. "We need to get to Paul and Melinda's. Rachel escaped from the Washington Corrections Center for Women in Gig Harbor Washington. All signs point to the fact that she may be heading to La Push."

Suddenly Murphy's Law was coming into play and at this point anything was possible.


	4. Ch 4 Animalist Moments

**Chapter 4** - Animalist Moments

Melinda sat in the living room and felt completely numb from the head down. She could barely register a pair of warm hands gripping her upper arms. She had been completely stunned into silence as she sat on the couch. A deep voice was speaking to her but she couldn't make out what was being said. Jake and Ananda were long gone leaving Paul and Melinda to their own thoughts.

"Mel."

"Mel."

"Melinda."

A scorching hand on her cheek made her blink a few times. As Paul's worried face came into view. Melinda locked eyes with Paul and as much as she didn't want to show fear she couldn't help but feel it. She wasn't physically scared of Rachel she could defend herself if she had to. But Rachel had systematically and methodically broke down Melinda's eating and drinking habits and poisoned her and had nearly killed her. All the while smiling as if she was doing no wrong.

At that point anyone would fear someone they knew tried to kill them with smiles.

Paul could feel the fear radiating off her. He watched as she blinked and stray tears slid down her cheeks, instantly feeling his heart clinch in his chest. Paul rubbed his thumbs underneath Melinda's eyes trying to wipe away her tears as she put her head down. She was ashamed of being afraid for her own life against someone she could defend herself against; but couldn't stop from poisoning her.

Paul's hand went under her chin as he lifted her to lock eyes with her,

"Please don't cry Mel. Everything will be okay."

Melinda growled a little as she stood up and furiously wiped away the tears. The tears that made her look and feel so weak.

"This is ridiculous and embarrassing. I feel weak to be crying about something like Rachel escaping prison."

Paul stood straight as he stepped in front of Melinda when she started to pace the living room.

"Mel you're not weak. Anyone who had been through what you have would be scare. They would be terrified if someone had tried to kill them. What you're feeling is normal. But Melinda you have to know I won't let anything happen to you. I swear on my life. I'll protect you with everything I have and everything I am."

"Paul it's not even a matter of protecting me. I can defend myself. But how can someone defend themselves against something they can't see, hear, taste, touch or smell. Maybe this is just fate telling us we shouldn't be together that you are supposed to be with Rachel. Maybe that's why I met Vincent. I had my chance at love. Maybe you shouldn't miss yours."

Paul gripped Melinda's upper arms as he pulled her to him as he shook his head negatively.

"I don't believe that. I will never believe that. I imprinted on you because you are my chance at true love; just as I'm your chance at true love. Vincent was just a substitute; you yourself said you didn't love him. Right?"

"Right. I will never love anyone the way I love you. I just don't like showing weakness in front of you. It's not like you don't have enough to worry about with protecting La Push and trespassing vampires and helping you're brothers and loving me and controlling your temper so well that I haven't seen the pissed off Paul in months. I just don't want you to worry about me when you have to leave the house to patrol, or if I have to go to Port Angeles for flowers, wax or wicks. I know you worried for the seven years I wasn't here because you weren't around to protect me from the things that go bump in the night. I love you so much Paul."

Paul cupped Melinda's face as he pulled her even closer to him, "I love you too baby. But you should know already; I'm going to worry whether you or I like it or not. I don't care if Rachel is out of prison or a vampire is after you or it's just a normal day with nothing in particular going on in our semi-normal lives. I will always worry if I'm not showing you enough affection or love or spending enough alone time with you. Do we do enough together? Do I tell you I love you enough? I worry about it all."

Paul swallowed hard. "I just know the answer to all those questions is yes. Because I see the way you look at me and feel the way you kiss me and also the way you touch me I can feel every second of love flowing from you pouring over me if were standing side by side or if I'm deep in the woods on patrol. I can always feel your love for me."

Melinda started to say something to Paul as she felt the void when he stepped away from her body but then warm enveloped her small hand as he led her to their room. Paul turned her around and backed her up until she sat down on the bed as she gave him a quizzical look.

"Paul what's going on?"

Paul's signature smirk appeared on his lips as he walked over to his dresser and pulled something out of the top drawer. He walked back over and his smirk turned into a beautiful genuine smile. Paul slowly lowered himself onto both his knees. He was never into tradition and that was always apparent when it came to his and Melinda's relationship. Nothing would ever be traditional between them. But they seemed to have perfected their untraditional ways in life.

"Mel, I want to take the next step in our relationship."

"What do you mean Paul?" Melinda furrowed her brows as she watched Paul's hand open and sitting in the palm of his hand was a silver wedding back with small diamond chips all the way around it.

"Marry me…"

If he thought she was crying before, the water works were definitely turned on after that question. But she had to think about it. It wasn't really a question, it was more of a statement. He wasn't begging her he was just simply letting her know that he was ready to be with her forever. The next step towards a future of forever with Paul was going to be...Marriage. She watched as he stood with a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you. I should've waited and made it more romantic. God I'm so stupid."

Melinda jumped up off the bed as she grabbed Paul's hands and stopped him from moving. He stopped talking as he looked down at her, suddenly her lips were on his as they were thrust together in a passion filled kiss that left the both of them breathless.

Paul's arms wrapped around Melinda's body as he felt it trembling against his. Usually it was him getting worked up and trembling against her when he was upset or mad. It was a foreign feeling. Now it was she that was upset and he didn't know why but as long as she was kissing him then she wasn't too upset with him.

Maybe it wasn't too soon for him to ask her and maybe it was either way her response to him holding her closer to his body was feeling her fingers weave through and then tighten into his jet black hair and pull his mouth further into the kiss. Paul let a growl slip from his lips when she nipped his bottom lip and then soothed it with her tongue as Paul quickly lifted her by her hips and sat her on the bed and laid over her body. Her body soaking up the warmth.

Melinda pulled back from his mouth, his eyes locked with hers as they both panted to catch their breath. She could see the effect she was having on Paul not to mention she could feel his excitement pressed against her inner thigh.

Suddenly they couldn't get their clothes off fast enough as their shirts were practically ripped from each other' body's and Paul made short work of her jeans and panties, somewhere between him getting rid of her jeans he had gotten rid of his shorts as well. When Paul crawled between her beautifully soft thighs he looked down noticing her bra had been non-existent as well. Especially when her cold breast got pushed into his warm chest. Paul captured her lips as his erection slipped into her welcoming body and she moaned into his mouth.

Lips, teeth, tongues, hands, fingers, legs, thighs were going all over the place as they tangled themselves into a bout of the most animalist coupling they had ever put each other through.

Paul growled deeply when he felt Melinda bite the sensitive skin over his collar bone much like he had her a few weeks prior. Though he knew he would heal much faster than her. She still wore a purple bruise on her collar bone from where he'd bit her. He remembered apologizing profusely about it, but she brushed it off saying it only made her sexual appetite for him superior. And her returning the bit just now was definitely true to her words.

Paul wrapped his arms tightly around Melinda's body as he felt her dig her fingernails into his biceps as they both came hard and fast. And then just as fast collapsed a tangled satisfied mess in the middle of their bed.

Paul lifted his head from Melinda's shoulder as they both continued to pant and catch their breath. Her skin had a glowing look to it as it always did when they made love this hard; as would his. He watched as she licked her lips and rolled them together trying to compose herself and she looked down at him as he pushed himself further up her body and kissed her lips softly. She accepted the kiss and it only enticed her more to want to make love again.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything Mel, but where the hell did that come from?"

"You made me so mad because you called yourself stupid. I wanted to show you just how not stupid you were. I would love to be your wife. I couldn't answer you because I couldn't think straight and then I thought less straight when you said you was stupid and suddenly I just...I just wanted you. I just wanted to show you how much I love you and what you do to my body. Please don't ever call yourself stupid again."

"Wait a minute did you just say you wanted to be my wife?" Paul pushed p from her body with his hands pushing into the mattress as he waited for her to speak.

"Of course I do. I want to be your wife until the day we both die. I mean if you still want me."

Paul could feel his heart clinch. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I just thought because I didn't answer you right away you might have changed your mind."

Paul shook his head negatively. "Mel, I will never change my mind." Paul carefully rolled off her body and de-tangled their legs as he leaned off the bed and grabbed the ring as it sat safely in his front jean shorts pocket and moved back over and softly pushed the ring onto Melinda's left ring finger.

Paul captured her lips again as he could smell her arousal again and knew she could feel his as he felt her small hands grip his biceps and pull him onto her body again as she wrapped her legs around him and he slipped into her wanton body.

Paul loved the idea he was going to make love to his girl...fiancé the rest of the night.

Honestly nothing else needed to be done either.


	5. Ch 5 Babies, Babies, Babies

**Chapter 5** – Babies, Babies, Babies

Paul and Melinda walked along the beach hand in hand as they laughed back and forth about how Ananda had been putting Jake in check since she'd found out she was pregnant. Ananda was around six months pregnant. Jake couldn't have been happier, he had been ready to be a father since they'd all graduated high school. Some would of said that was young to want to start a family, but Jake didn't believe so. No one knew it was more true than Paul and Melinda.

Melinda giggled as she felt Paul's arm wrap around her waist as they made their way over to the group at the bonfire. "Do you think you'll be like Jake if we have kids?"

Paul quirked an eyebrow down at Melinda and chuckled.

"What do you think Mel?"

Paul listened as her laughter filled the air as she nodded and snuggled into his side. Paul stopped as he fully pulled her flush against his body and leaned down kissing her lips softly. He held her left hand against his t-shirt covered chest and noticed how the moonlight made her engagement ring sparkle like glitter in the sand.

"Are you cold baby?"

"A little; but you're doing a good job of keeping me warm."

"Do you think we should go join everyone?"

"Hell no; I'm enjoying having you all to myself way too much."

Paul couldn't help but chuckle at her answer. "I would never expect that answer from you. That's a typical answer I would give Mel." Paul leaned over and grabbed the back of Melinda's thighs and picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and laced her fingers behind his neck.

"I like to keep you on your toes sometimes; makes every day not so ordinary. I mean I realize our relationship is definitely not ordinary, but I like to make it exciting." Melinda leaned down and rubbed her nose against Paul's as he smiled and kissed her lips.

"It's always exciting with you baby. Nothing ever gets old or becomes ordinary."

"Well thank goodness for that." Melinda winked at Paul as he walked over and joined everyone at the bonfire. He placed Melinda on her feet as she kissed the end of his nose.

"Thanks for the lift big guy."

Paul grinned widely as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Anytime beautiful."

Melinda walked away from Paul as she walked over and bombed Kim with a hug and then Ananda.

Kim scoffed, "It's about time you come around. I mean we realize we're not as entertaining as Mr. Tall, Quileute and Wolf since you two got engaged. But we do enjoy your company as much as him. Okay, maybe not as much as him; but we do enjoy it."

Melinda and Ananda laughed at Kim.

"I know I'm sorry I've been hiding out lately. It's just been so nice since we got engaged. You know, just spending time together for the last three months. In the house, in bed, making love everywhere and anywhere we like. When he goes on patrol I work on my candles and in my shop. He comes home and suddenly it's like he's been gone for days."

Ananda giggled as she rubbed her belly. "Keep it up and you and Paul will have a reason to get married faster." As she pointed to her stomach.

It was Melinda and Kim's turn to laugh at Ananda.

Jake walked over as he chuckled at the look on Ananda's face. "What's the matter Angel?" He wrapped his arm around her waist as he kissed the side of her neck.

"They were laughing at me."

Jake growled at the two of them as Ananda giggled and smacked Jake's chest. "Don't be growling at my two best friends you silly dog." Jake chuckled as ha had a cheesy smile on his face.

"Yes but I'm your silly dog Angel."

"Always." Ananda giggled out.

Jake chuckled as he looked down and noticed the dark circles forming under Ananda's eyes. He gently ran his thumbs under her eyes as she smiled wearily up at him as he dropped a quick kiss to her lips.

"C'mon let's get you home you look like you're ready to pass out."

"That would be wonderful."

"How about a nice bath too…Maybe a little massage."

"I suddenly now remember why I married you. You take such good care of me."

"Always." Jake mimicked her words as he winked down at her; they said their goodbyes to everyone and made their exit.

Kim and Melinda were sitting near the bonfire trying to keep warm as Jared and Paul were messing with Collin and Brady, the two youngest pack members.

"Do you think you and Paul are going to have kids right away?" Melinda knew Kim had to ask. She'd wanted to start having babies with Jared and they'd been trying but figured stress was blocking the task at hand.

"I don't know. I want to have a baby and I want to have it with Paul. That much I do know. As far as having them right away I don't have a clue about that. I'm just going to let whatever happens; happen and try not to schedule it in any way. When you look for it to happen then it won't and you'll be left disappointed. I know you and Jared are trying. Just calm down and let it happen. It will happen when it wants to not you."

Kim frowned. "Was it that obvious?"

Melinda nodded as she rubbed the back of Kim's hand. "Don't worry it will happen."

"But what if it doesn't? Maybe I did something bad in a prior life and this is my punishment? Jared won't be able to pass on the wolf genes to our children and then he's going to hate me for the rest of our lives. Maybe we should just get divorced now and save ourselves the hurt, hate and heartache."

Melinda watched as Kim blinked a couple of times as huge tears began to stream down her cheeks. Melinda quickly moved towards Kim as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders as Kim started sobbing.

Three seconds later Jared and Paul were kneeling in front of the girls. Jared's brown eyes were filled to the brim with worry as he touched Kim's knee.

"What's wrong Kimmie?"

She composed herself for two seconds as she looked Jared in the eyes as her bottom lip trembled and she couldn't help but break down completely again.

Melinda cocked her head to the side as if telling Jared to take her place. Melinda stood up slowly as Kim continued to sob quietly. Melinda's hand on Jared's shoulder pulled him down as she spoke softly into his ear.

"Take your wife home and discuss your life with or without babies."

Jared nodded as he watched Paul and Melinda walk away.

"Kim baby; tell me what's going on…Please, I can't bear to see your tears. Talk to me."

Kim got herself under control as she tried breathing deeply. She looked Jared in the eyes as silent tears still continued to slide down her eyes

"I can't help but think if I can't get pregnant that everything between us will end up falling apart. I know it's probably the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard of. But I can't help it. I love you so much Jared. And all I want to do is spend the rest of my life loving you and having babies with you. But it's just not happening. And I can't lose you if my body won't cooperate with the life we need it to go with."

Jared rubbed his thumbs under her eyes as he continued to wipe her eyes, trying to get her to calm down. "Jesus Kim. I would never let our love for each other die because of something as silly as reproducing. I love you and your stubborn body. And it's time that we take a step back together and relax a little. If you can't get pregnant, I will have no problem adopting a million kids with you. If we have to work our asses off to adopt then so be it. I don't care what it takes, we both will be happy. If we have kids of our own or if we adopt. I don't care as long as you're smile never leaves your face and I never have to see your tears again. I love you Kim. Not only until you can't have kids, but forever."

Jared wrapped his arms around her as he lifted her in his arms and carried her back to the truck and took her home. They needed to do more relaxing and that's exactly what they were going to do.


	6. Ch 6 Kitchen Truth

**Chapter 6** - Kitchen Truth

Paul stood in the kitchen doorway watching as Melinda was cleaning the kitchen and tossing the dishes into the dish washer.

Melinda couldn't keep Kim's words out of her mind as she continued to clean the kitchen. It had been a few days since the bonfire and Melinda was suddenly worried. Maybe Paul was ready to have kids already maybe they'd waited too long. Maybe he didn't even want kids at all. What if he said he did but really didn't.

Melinda felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her waist.

Paul kissed her neck softly. "You're worried about something. Don't you think I can sense it? Whatever it is, it's been occupying your beautiful mind for the last few days. So I'd have to guess it had something to do with Jared and Kim and their pregnancy issues."

Paul watched as she nodded, he gripped her hips and turned her to face him as he maneuvered her towards the other counter away from the sink as he pushed the dishwasher door up with his foot and then lifted Melinda up and sat her on the counter. He pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her lips softly.

"You might as well talk to me now. Because you know I can't stand that you're worried about something that you can't talk to me about. Not when you know you can talk to me about anything Mel."

"I'm just being stupid. I was worrying about nothing actually."

"Oh don't give me that Mel. It's because Kim can't get pregnant. You do know no matter what does or doesn't happen Jared is never going to love her any less. He's been in love with her since we were sixteen. And my love for you started before I imprinted so don't even think for a second if the same scenario happens to us that I'm gonna bail on you, because it won't happen. I love you far too much to let anything come between us. Now do we need to get married tomorrow or tonight?"

A smile graced Melinda's lips as she inhaled a shaky breath.

"I just have never seen Kim breakdown like that. Kim has always been the rock along with Emily as far as the pack imprints go. Watching her fall apart in front of me and then feeling her body shake with pure sadness and sobs. Something that can't be controlled. Her and Ananda have been my best friends for years and I would give anything to help either of them. But how do you help with something like that?"

Paul shook his head as he gently cupped Melinda's face. "I'm not going to stand here and lie and pretend I have all the answers, because I don't. I'm not a girl and I wouldn't even know where to begin with a problem like that. You can only do what you've always done Mel. Give them the love and support they physically, mentally and verbally need. Jared's been battling with his own demons as much as Kim has. Sometimes his focus during patrol is only on Kim and the conversations they've had about her getting pregnant. He's told her at least a million times she doesn't need to worry about it. But you know Kim."

"Yea, if she's not perfect then she thinks Jared will notice a hair out of place and won't want or need her in his life anymore. Which is completely ridiculous. All you have to do is see the way he looks at her. The love for her is never missing from his eyes."

"Yea, or his mind. Believe me, I've seen enough of their lovey-dovey moments to last a lifetime. And I'm sure Jared has seen enough of ours."

"That's so embarrassing. To know he's seen me naked through your eyes and you've seen Kim naked through his."

Paul chuckled. "Of course, but we do usually try to hide the private moments. Sometimes we slip but it's never on purpose. You just have to remember; pregnancy and babies are on a different level that guys don't really understand. We don't know what you go through with the hormones and body changes. And we don't know what it feels like to have a human growing inside of you because you're the only ones who can do that. We can read books and watch movies, but it's not the same as actually going though it. And before you even ask; baby or no baby, nothing is ever going to change between us. I waited too long to have you in my life to let something like that screw it up."

Melinda pulled Paul closer as she kissed his lips softly and buried her face in his neck, Paul's arms wrapped around Melinda as he carefully pulled her from the counter he felt her legs wrap around his waist as he turned the lights off and walked towards the bedroom.

"I need to finish the dishes."

"No you don't. I'll do them in the morning before work. Right now we need some relaxation and bedroom time."

Paul's heart soared as he listened to her laughter fill the house. When he made it to the bedroom he held onto her body as he climbed on the bed on his knees and moved around until they were in the middle of the bed. Her back made contact with the comforter as Paul's lips brushed against her neck and collar bone and then up to her lips.

Before Melinda knew it they were both naked and Paul had made himself comfortable in the apex of her legs.

"I love you Mel." Paul said breathy against her lips trying to maintain control.

He sounded in control and Melinda felt like she was going to blow up any second. They could see everything on each other...Nothing was left to hide. Both of them were equally vulnerable. The feel of his bare skin against her was addictive and she demanded to feel more of it...She CRAVED to feel it all. Paul just seem to fit with her every way possible.

"I love you too Paul."

Melinda nodded not really able to say much more than that, before she knew it he gently pushed further into her and the searing warmth from his body enveloped her whole body. This warmth was going through her whole body and she wasn't sure how long it was supposed to last. Melinda felt Paul's forehead pressed against hers as he tried to steady himself and let her get accommodated to his size. He was always aware of how his size would affect her small body. He was using all his strength to control himself and make the perfect moment all about Melinda and her love for Paul exploded in her chest and started spreading throughout her whole body.

Paul's warm lips left feather light kisses all over her face, Melinda finally nodded as he started to slowly move within her. The feelings in her stomach that seemed to reach a climax with insanely unbearable pleasure. Melinda wrapped her legs around his waist locking him into place on top of her small body. Paul smirked down at her as he captured her lips with his and increased his pace. Melinda felt him groan into her mouth as they moved as one and she knew she let his name spill from her lips more than a few times. Paul pushed into her once again and suddenly sanity left her mind.

Melinda was shoved towards a whole new level of pleasure as Paul and her became one as they had so many times before. The insanity of their love making always felt this way. Making them both lose their minds in the passion and ecstasy of what they did to each other's bodies. When they both climaxed she felt him collapse on top of her, his breath in the crook of her neck. Both of them were completely spent and covered in sweat but honestly couldn't care less. Paul slid out of her body gently as he walked into the bathroom and then walked back into the bedroom and gently lifted Melinda into his arms and carried her back into the bathroom and set her down in the shower that had the warm water running, as he got in behind her.

Paul placed a kiss on her lips. "We had to shower sometime might as well while were sweaty right?"

Melinda nodded as they began washing each other. It was a glorious night to share a shower.


	7. Ch 7 Vows & Bad Thoughts

**Chapter 7** – Vows & Bad Thoughts

Melinda could feel her stomach doing flip flops as her reflection stared back at her in the mirror. She had showered and was standing in her white panties, matching bra and one of Paul's t-shirts as she combed and dried her hair. Leah walked into the master bedroom and into the bathroom as she smiled softly and kissed her sister on the cheek.

Melinda's smile returned to her lips. "Hey Le-le. How did you sleep?"

Leah giggled. "Melly, it's your wedding day why on Earth are you asking me how I slept."

Melinda smiled. "Because I'm so nervous and I need something to take my mind off the remainder of the day."

"It's not like he's going to bail on you Melly. The man loves you more than any human being should be allowed. But I'm glad you two made your way back to each other. It was slated in the stars. I've never seen you this happy. Not even with Vincent. But I'm glad it was Paul. I don't think anyone could love you better than he does."

The sisters embraced tightly as Leah rubbed her back. "C'mon we gotta get you ready to go."

"Where's mom anyways?"

Leah laughed hard as she grabbed the simple white dress and walked back into the bathroom. "She's at Emily and Sam's helping with set up. She said she can't watch you get dressed or she's gonna cry."

Melinda could help but laugh as Leah held the dress open and Melinda stepped inside and pulled it up as she discarded Paul's t-shirt. Leah zipped up the back of the dress. Melinda slipped on white flats that matched the dress perfectly.

An hour later, Paul and Melinda were standing in Emily and Sam's back yard in front of all their friends and family and even pack members and imprints; as the pastor turned to everyone. "Melinda and Paul have written their own vows."

Melinda and Paul turned towards each other as their eyes locked. Paul could tell Melinda wanted to cry from sheer happiness of the whole moment he wanted as she smiled.

"From this moment, I, Melinda, take you, Paul, as the love of my life. To honor, encourage, and support you through our walk together. When our way becomes difficult, I promise to stand by you and uplift you, so that through our union we can accomplish more than we could alone. I promise to work at our love and always make you a priority in my life. With every beat of my heart, I will love you forever."

Paul watched as a few stray tears slipped down her cheeks as his hand came up and his thumb caught the tears before they could land on her dress. Paul smiled as he winked at her hoping he could get her to calm down as he squeezed her hand softly. Paul cleared his throat knowing it was his turn.

"I, Paul, choose you, Melinda, as my everything. I vow to love you through sickness and health, through the good and the bad, through richer and poorer. You are everything I need, and at this moment I know that all my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. This is the moment I have waited my whole life for. I promise to give you my all and I know that I could not ask for more from you. I love you and always will."

The pastor stepped up. "As Melinda and Paul have exchanged vows before God and present company, Melinda do you take Paul as your husband?"

Melinda smiled and watched as Paul slipped the silver ring onto her ring finger. "I do."

"And Paul do you take Melinda as your wife?"

It was Paul's turn to watch as Melinda slid the ring onto his left ring finger. "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Please kiss your bride and wedding guests please welcome Melinda and Paul Redson to the world."

Paul pulled Melinda to him as he leaned down and captured her lips. Most of the pack let out howls and wolf whistles. As everyone else cheered and clapped for the happy couple.

Paul carefully lifted Melinda off her feet as he spun her around in circles. Her eyes were shut tight as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on. Once he stopped spinning and her feet were firmly back on the ground.

Paul walked over pulling Melinda into a patch of soft grass as he kicked his shoes and socks off as he leaned over and pulled her shoes off as well as he wrapped her into his arms and the music soared into the clouds and they began to dance.

"I love you Mrs. Redson."

"I love you Mr. Redson."

"I can't believe were finally married. You look so beautiful and we completely belong to each other for the rest of our lives."

"I don't look as beautiful near as much as you look quite handsome in your suit." As she played with his tie, she untied it and let it hang around his neck. Clothes were constrictive to Paul and the rest of the pack. So she knew the tie would annoy him the longer it was tied around his neck and throat.

Paul didn't miss the sweet gesture of her undoing his tie and letting it hang. He knew Melinda knew if he could walk around with only shorts, shirtless and barefoot all the time he would. Paul leaned down and kissed her lips.

They watched as Ananda and Jake walked onto the patch of grass and danced, or attempted to with Ananda's 8½ month pregnant belly. She only had two weeks left. They were both excited.

Melinda and Paul stopped dancing as Kim and Jared walked up. Kim couldn't wipe the smile off her face even if she tried. Melinda looked at Kim and then Jared quizzically. "What's going on you two?"

Kim's smile widened as Jared's arm wrapped around her waist tucking her into his side.

"I'm pregnant."

Jared chuckled. "I told her it would take time and a little relaxation."

Melinda practically squashed Kim in a loving hug after which she gave Jared a hug as well as she kissed his cheek.

A couple of hours later there was only a few people left in Emily and Sam's back yard.

"C'mon Mrs. Redson, I'm taking you home and making love to you all night long."

"Okay Mr. Redson, that sounds like a damn fine idea."

Paul couldn't help as he leaned down and kissed Melinda's lips again as he pulled her to his body.

Jealous brown eyes watched from the tree line as the happy couple kissed passionately in Emily and Sam's back yard. Of course the whole pack had to be there. His loyalty to the pack always came first. No matter how much Paul had vehemently talked about how he hated what he was and that he was forced to phase into a wolf and protect people; he still did it. He'd said on more than a few occasions he just wanted to stop doing it all together.

She gave him the option to go and what did he do? He stayed; with her and for her.

For Melinda.

The girl who broke his heart when she left.

The girl who rejected him as her imprinter.

The girl who ripped his soul to shreds when she married someone else.

She didn't want him and he still pushed himself on her. God he was so stupid. Paul would never be anything but a stupid jock male. What the hell did Rachel see in him other than a good lay?

Who the hell was she fooling? She still loved him now as much as she did since their first kiss. She wanted him back. Paul was hers! Not Melinda's and no marriage was going to prove otherwise. No one was ever going to prove otherwise.

Rachel knew she had to strike while the iron was hot. The next couple of days Rachel would devise a plan to get rid of Melinda that would be so good Paul would have to come back to her. His obligation to Melinda would be no more as long as she was fully out of the picture.

And she would definitely be out of the picture.

For good.


	8. Ch 8 Light's Out

**Chapter 8** – Light's Out

Melinda sat in the waiting room as she looked through the magazine sitting on her lap. Paul was over talking to Embry and Leah. Melinda couldn't keep the smirk off her lips. This had been the first time they'd gotten out of the house since they had been married two weeks prior.

Lots of love making and a lot of hours spent naked and wrapped only in sheets in their bed. Both were definitely satisfied fully and thoroughly. Melinda kept sneaking glances at Paul; she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. No matter what she did; she could still feel Paul's hands on her body. Her eyes scrapped over his body going from his feet to his calves, up his blue cargo short covered thighs and rear, to his white t-shirt covered torso. When Melinda's roaming eyes got to Paul's head, she blushed furiously because she was suddenly aware he had turned and busted her giving him the elevator eyes.

Paul's signature smirk appeared as he walked over and bent down placing his hands on the arms rests of Melinda's chair blocking her into the chair. His lips brushed her ear. "You are so busted." He whispered so low in her ear no one else heard it. Melinda couldn't help but start giggling as she slumped down in her chair and smacked Paul's arm with the magazine she had been reading. "You are so rotten."

In three seconds or less, Paul had scooped Melinda into his arms and sat down in her chair and placed her on his lap.

Ananda had been in labor for the last 10 hours and for a newlywed couple such as Melinda and Paul it was pretty hard to go for more than two hours without at least getting naked. So keeping their hands off each other at the ten hour mark was damn near impossible.

Jared and Kim walked into the waiting room and Jared plopped into the chair next to Paul as he gripped Kim's hip and eased her onto his lap. Kim's t-shirt rod up and Jared's thumb swiped the bare skin causing Kim to giggle. She moved around on his lap because it tickled.

"Kim sit still!" Jared hissed out; as he grabbed her hips to steady her. He knew how his body reacted to her and when she moved he could already feel himself responding, Kim felt it too otherwise she wouldn't have gasped audibly and blushed from her head to her toes.

Melinda saw how deep the blush was on Kim's face as she started laughing. Kim blushed even darker as she buried her face in Jared's neck trying to hide herself, but it clearly wasn't working. Jared couldn't help chuckling at her. He pulled back and brushed his lips across her forehead as he whispered sweet words in her ear.

Or dirty words, no one will ever know.

Kim excused herself to use the restroom as Melinda went with her.

Melinda smiled softly. "So how's pregnant life?"

"It's definitely got its ups and downs. I get tired faster and sometimes it scares Jared because I lay down for a nap and I wake up a couple hours later and still look so tired. He's taken on everything, cooking because he doesn't want me to lift heavy pots or get burned, cleaning because he doesn't want me to handle chemicals. He lets me do laundry still because he hates it, but he will carry the baskets up and down the stairs when they are full of clean or dirty laundry. He spoils me so much, like running a bath for me. I keep telling him I can do it, but he won't let me do it on my own."

Melinda sighed softly, "You guys have perfected your love and marriage. He knows what you need and when you need it and can still protect the little people of La Push."

Kim laughed as she sighed to herself. Kim rubbed her three month pregnant belly. It wasn't much of a belly. Just a little bump, Kim was small to begin with but the bump was poked out just enough. She didn't realize when she'd had her breakdown at the bonfire a few weeks months back that later that night her and Jared made love she got pregnant.

"So when are you and Paul going to start having babies?"

"I don't even think we are there yet. We're having way too much fun in the honeymoon phase. To be honest…This is the first time we've been out of bed and fully dressed in two weeks. Honey I'm too busy making love to my husband to worry about having a baby right away. Maybe we can just consider this great practice."

Kim laughed as they walked into the bathroom and did their business. After washing and drying their hands they headed back to the waiting room.

The girls heard loud chuckling as they looked up and saw Paul and Jared laughing as they ran down the long hallway towards the girls, Melinda held her hands up as they both stopped in the middle of the hall. Paul grabbed Melinda and threw her over his shoulder as Jared wrapped his arms around Kim and carefully swung her around in circles and chuckled as he listened to her squeals echo through the halls.

"Oh my gosh Paul Michael Redson. Put me down."

Paul couldn't help laughing when his wife used his full name.

"Didn't you get my text…Ananda finally pushed the critter out."

"No baby I didn't bring my phone with me. I figured since I was with you I didn't need mine."

Paul leaned forward and let Melinda slide down his body and steadied her on her feet.

"That's right baby, as long as you're with me we don't need anything." He leaned down and kissed her lips. She giggled against his as she pushed up on her toes and kissed him right back.

Paul, Melinda, Kim and Jared walked into the delivery room as they saw Jake sitting on the bed next to Ananda as she cradled a squirming bundle of blue blanket. Melinda's smile widened as she walked over and leaned over kiss Jake on the cheek as his pearly white teeth morphed into the biggest smile.

"Congrats daddy."

"Oh my god I didn't think that would sound that weird, but it does." Jake chuckled. "I can't believe I'm a father."

Ananda smiled up at Jake sweetly. "You'll be the best father to our baby boy too. I know it." Ananda threw a wink Jake's way as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Ananda leaned over as she carefully placed the blue bundle in Kim's arms. Kim smiled sweetly. "So what did you guys name him?"

Ananda smirked, "Well I picked the name. I took Jake's name and his father's name. Jacob William Black."

Paul nodded. "That is a strong name man. Your wife picked good."

"Yes…Yes she did. My baby is amazing as always." Jake boasted.

Paul watched as Kim passed the baby to Melinda and his heart completely melted inside his chest. He watched as Melinda cooed with the baby in her arms and placed a soft kiss on the top of his head. Paul wrapped his hands gently around Melinda's upper arms as he looked over her shoulder and saw how comfortable Melinda was with the baby. She was a complete natural.

Once Melinda handed over the baby back to Ananda the nurse came in and retrieved it and took him back to the nursery of the hospital. Melinda and Paul walked out to Paul's truck.

Paul handed the truck keys to Melinda as he leaned down and kissed her lips. "I have to go on patrol tonight. Go home I'll be home by 3 am. Keep the doors locked."

Melinda nodded as she accepted a couple more soft kisses from Paul. "I love you."

"I love you too Mel. Be careful going home."

Melinda nodded as she got in the truck and drove off back to La Push as Paul started his patrol with Jared.

Melinda pulled into the driveway as she unlocked the front door and walked inside. She turned around to close the door, suddenly everything went black.

Rachel's sickening smirk stretched across her face as she stood over Melinda's body.


	9. Ch 9 Colder Than Cold

**Chapter 9** – Colder Than Cold

Melinda groaned low as she slowly moved around and was aware she couldn't move very much. Her eyes fluttered open and all she saw was pitch black. She was trying to keep herself calm, but she could already feel herself getting scared and worried at the same time. Where ever she was she was cold; and getting colder by the minute.

Waking up with a headache and she definitely had a bump on the back of her head.

As she breathed in she could smell wood and some kind of sanitizer. Her hands felt around and she definitely started freaking out inside when she realized she was in a wooden box. She tried pushing up from her chest or down with her feet and even trying pushing up above her head but the box wasn't budging. She felt around again and noticed the wood had slots in it so she was still able to get fresh air.

She tried listening to see if she could hear anything, but it was completely silent. She couldn't imagine where she was.

Melinda tried moving around more, but she didn't have much room. When she breathed out she could feel her breath coming back and hitting her in the face.

Suddenly she heard Paul's ringtone for her cell phone. She didn't have her phone with her at the hospital with everyone so who ever brought her to where ever she was left her phone. Her hands frantically searched the wooden box she was in she finally found the phone under her lower back as she pulled it out and hit the send button.

"Oh my God, Paul."

"Please tell me you're safe." Paul frantic voice stated.

"I don't know."

"Melinda, baby where are you?"

"I don't know Paul. I can't see anything its pitch black and cold. I'm in some kind of wooden box. There are slots in the wood so I can still breathe, but I'm so cold."

Paul growled. "What happened? Did you come right home?"

"Yes of course I did. I got in the house and the last thing I remember is turning to close and lock the front door, and then waking up in the pitch black."

Melinda could hear Paul as his breathing hitched in his throat and he growled viciously.

"I CAN SMELL HER! I CAN SMELL RACHEL GOD DAMN IT!"

Melinda frowned. "Paul baby calm down. If you don't you're going to phase and you won't be able to help me. Get off the phone and call Sam and the others."

"No I'm not hanging up with you Mel. I might not be able to get through to you again where ever you are. Just stay on the phone and let me phase. I'll phase right back I promise baby. Well find you I swear on my life."

"Okay baby…I believe you. I'm here as long as you are."

Paul placed the phone on the tailgate of his truck as he phased and let out the longest ear piercing howl.

Melinda could feel her heart beat speed up as she heard him howling.

A few minutes later and Paul picked up the phone out of breath. "You still there baby?"

"Yes…I'm fine but it's getting colder."

"You just have your jeans and t-shirt on right? What about your shoes?"

"No my shoes and socks are gone. Jeans and t-shirt only."

About ten minutes later, familiar voices ran up out of breath. Melinda could recognize Embry, Leah and Seth's voices and also Jared, Jake and Quil. The rest of the pack showed up a few minutes later, as Paul quieted everyone down and explained what was going on. Leah grabbed the phone from Paul.

"Tell me you're okay sis. You're not hurt or anything; are you?"

"I'm okay Le-Le."

"No you're not. Don't lie to me. I know you. I can hear it in your voice. You're scared. We will find you baby sister. I promise. I love you, but I'm giving the phone back to Paul before he rips my head off."

"I love you too Le-le and I'm fine I promise."

A few seconds later, Paul's panicked voice got back on the phone. "Mel can you hear anything? Can you hear any distinct sounds or noises?"

"Everything is completely quiet. I'm in a wooden box, but my voice is echoing like the wooden box is in something metal. Paul…"

"What baby?"

"I'm scared."

"It's okay baby just stay calm ok. Half the pack is making phone calls and Leah, Embry, Quil and Jake went to look for Rachel. They know her scent the best because Rachel and Leah used to be good friends. And Quil and Embry know her scent from growing up friends with Jake. Sam has Kim and Emily on the internet at Sue's trying to figure out where you might be. Jared, Seth, Brady and Collin are trying to follow your scent."

"Paul we can't stay on the phone it will drain our batteries. I need to save my strength I can't feel my toes or the tips of my fingers they are numb from the cold."

"Put your phone on your chest and put your hands in her jean pockets maybe it will generate enough heat. I'll call you back in an hour."

"Okay." Melinda could feel her teeth starting to chatter.

"I love you baby, remember to stay calm. We're going to find you."

"I love you too Paul."

They hung up as Melinda did as Paul told her, she was trying to slow down her breathing and get her nerves under control.

Melinda had fallen asleep trying to keep herself calm, a loud banging noise woke her up as a door was opened and the box she was in was slid out under a light. Melinda quickly hit her phone in the waist band of her jeans, pulling her top down over it.

The sudden bright light was blinding her because her eyes couldn't get used to it since she was in complete darkness for so long. She could hear erratic breathing.

"I know it's you Rachel. I know you did this to me."

"Shut up Melinda. I'm sick of you interfering in my perfect life. Everything was going so perfect until you had to just worm your way back into this town and back to Paul. You didn't even want him. You left him you fuckin bitch. And just because things weren't perfect between us Paul just walked away. He just left me for you someone who broke him."

"Rachel he was never yours and you knew it. I'm his imprint and I have been for a very long time. You just kept thinking if you stayed with him long enough and tried to force him to love you that the imprint would break and he'd imprint on you. Well you're shit out of luck Rachel. You can't break the imprint bond and he doesn't love you. He's my husband and I'm his wife. It doesn't matter what you do he will never want you…NEVER."

"Yea well, he can't be your husband if he can't find you. And he can't technically be your husband if you're dead. Are you thirsty bitch? Have some water."

Melinda covered her nose and mouth when suddenly at least three to five gallons of water was poured over just the top of the box where her head was. It drained through the slots in the bottom of the box, but it gave the added effect that Rachel wanted as she chuckled ruefully and pushed the tray back into the dark metal room and closed the door.

Melinda was left with wet hair and part of the top of her t-shirt, shivering and exceptionally colder. As she was breathing heavier from the shivering, the breath she felt coming back on her face was cold now instead of warm. She touched her hair and could feel some of it actually freezing together because of the water and the cold atmosphere she was being kept in.

She heard a louder door slam as she shakily took her phone out, she noticed she only had about a half battery life left and dialed Paul's number.

The phone only rang once when Paul worried voice answered his phone.

"Melinda baby is everything okay?"

Melinda's teeth were chattering harder and louder as she could barely get a sentence out, "R-R-Rachel knows where I a-a-am. She p-p-pulled me out of where ever I am and d-d-dumped water on me. I'm f-f-freezing. I think she has me in s-s-some type of f-f-freezer."

Paul cringed and could feel her fear taking over her body.

"Just try to stay calm baby. We'll figure it out. I'll have them look for closed, abandoned or run down places that have big freezers. Just please hold on baby. I swear I'll find you."

I know I have faith in you. If anyone can find me you can."

"I love you so much Melinda. Just hold on baby."

"I love you too Paul." Melinda's voice cracked as she tried to control her emotions. She couldn't let herself cry because she would be wasting energy and she couldn't afford to do that now.

They hung up as Melinda placed her phone back in the waist band of her jeans. All she could do was hope they got to her in time. She wasn't sure how long she would last in the cold freezer before hypothermia would set in and she would literally freeze to death.

Paul didn't miss her voice cracking as they hung up and he walked back into Sue's house and told Emily and Kim what Melinda had said. Paul could only keep praying in his head that Kim and Emily would find something.

Paul could feel his muscles tingling under his skin.

He wanted to phase and lose control so badly, but he couldn't.

He had to stay focused.

He had to stay controlled for Melinda.


	10. Ch 10  Psychotic Words & Torture

**Chapter 10** – Psychotic Words & Torture

Fur covered paws carried him through the thicket of trees, green grass, dirt, boulders; as the wind whipped through his thick grey fur. Paul couldn't handle it anymore he had to phase. He had to go for a run or he was going to completely lose it. Sam gave him the okay to go for a run. Paul would've actually gone anyways, but was glad Sam gave him permission just the same.

The different scents of the forest infiltrated his senses as it fueled him to run faster. His claws dug into the earth below him forcing him to run faster. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Melinda. He'd waited for seven long years before she'd even kiss him or look at him and he was ecstatic they'd found their way to each other. Now they'd only been married for two weeks and Rachel had abducted his wife.

He wanted to kill Rachel. He wanted to put the fear of God into her and make her beg and plead for her life. He wanted to torture her the way his heart felt tortured without Melinda by his side. But he knew he could never do that to Billy, Jake or Rebecca. Rachel was still part of their family even if Billy had forbid her to ever return to his home.

Paul would have to let Leah or Jake handle Rachel, because he already knew if he got too close to her he could and would shred her without even a second though. Every time he thought of what Rachel could be doing to Melinda at any given moment his muscles would twitch under his skin. Paul had to stop running as he got to the cliff as he collapsed on the grass and dirt covered ground. His lungs were trying to suck in all the available oxygen they could. Once he got his breathing under control he sat up and looked out across the ocean below. He remembered the last time he'd taken Melinda to the cliffs. It was before the last bonfire and he'd convinced her to jump with him. And she actually did it.

Melinda wrapped her arms around Paul as he held her tightly to his body and jumped off the cliff with her. Paul moved around in mid-air so he would hit the water first not her. He didn't want her to get injured on her first cliff diving experience. Once they hit the water he let go over her so she could swim freely to the top of the water. An adrenaline rush had Melinda crushing her lips to his as soon as they walked out of the water and onto the beach. They'd ended up making love on the beach several times that day.

Paul could feel his heart clenching in his chest. He needed to find Melinda and soon. It had been nearly twenty four hours and even the Cullen's had been granted permission by Sam, Billy and the rest of the tribal council to come into L Push and help search for Melinda.

Paul could smell the Cullen's sickly sweet scent all through the forest.

'Bro we'll find her.'

'Not now Jared. You're imprint is safe and sound and hasn't been abducted by some psychotic bitch.'

'Paul, Melinda is a fighter. You already know what she went through when she was with Vincent; believe me this is probably a walk in the park for her.'

'Jared if this is your idea of a pep talk. It…Well it kind of sucks. I don't really wish to think of Melinda when she was with Vincent. In fact that's the last thing I want to think of.'

'I know man I know. But we'll find her and she'll be fine. She'll be just fine.'

'Yea, I just really hope were not too late. It's been twenty-four hours since she's been missing Jared. She's some place dark and freezing. By now she's probably in the early stages of hypothermia if she doesn't have frost bite as well. She could also die from starvation. There are so many things right now that can kill her. Rachel is fully in control right now. Not the pack or me. I don't know how we are going to find her. And time is running out.'

Paul got up and began running again as he headed back to Sue Clearwater's house. Everyone had set up there. Paul blocked all thoughts going in and coming out of his mind, he just wanted to run alone. He really didn't want to hear any more pep talks; they weren't doing him any good right now, actually they were pissing him off even more than what he already was. When he got ready to phase back he was going to have to be completely calm and right now such wasn't the case.

Melinda's breathing had slowed; she was making sure to move her toes and fingers. She was so cold all over. She'd gotten some sleep but couldn't sleep for long. She turned on her phone and it immediately started ringing. She tried to smile but her lips were so cold.

"P-P-Paul."

"How are you holding up baby?" The sound of her teeth chattering and her shivering speech was killing him.

"I'm n-n-not sure. I-I-I'm so c-c-cold right n-n-now."

"We've narrowed down a few places that had freezers big enough to place body size wooden boxes in them. Half have been searched and marked off the list. Jared, Seth, Embry, Leah and I are getting ready to go out now and search the last half of the list. We're closer Mel. I promise. We will find you today. I won't have you missing from my life for another twenty-four hours."

"I k-k-know and I'll b-b-be here w-w-waiting for you."

"I gotta go baby. I love you. I'll see you soon. I swear."

"I l-l-love you too."

Melinda hung up the cell phone she only had about ten percent left of her cell battery. It was running out fast. It always drained faster once it got past the twenty-five percent mark. She was honestly surprised it lasted as long as it did. She kept thinking warm, even though it really wasn't helping. She was hungry but she was too cold to care.

All she could really do was pray that Paul and the rest of the pack would find her and soon. Rachel had been back a few times to pour more water on her, she wasn't sure how she'd done it, but a few times Rachel had shocked her. She probably had a battery hooked up to jumper cables or something. Her whole body was tingly, but she was still more cold then anything. After a couple of hours she couldn't move her toes anymore.

A loud bang brought Melinda out of her thoughts of Paul and his personal warmth. The door on the metal box she was in was flung open and the wooden box she was in was pulled out.

"How are you feeling Melinda? Feel like giving up Paul yet and admit defeat?"

Rachel sick and twisted voice made Melinda sick to her stomach.

"All you have to do is tell me you don't want Paul anymore and I'll end your torture. Just say you're done using him and I'll stop your suffering."

"Why Rachel; just to give you what you want? Whether I say yes or no, you're just going to do what you want to me anyways. Why admit defeat when you really haven't defeated me just tortured me for the last twenty-four hours or so. It doesn't matter what I say you'll probably kill me anyways, so why should I give in to what you want and die knowing I gave up. When I can die knowing that no matter what you do to me. Paul will never want you."

Rachel let out an audible growl as she unlocked the padlocks from the bottom and top of the lid and pulled the lid off the wooden box. Rachel sickening smirk was spread across her lips as she reached out and touched Melinda's ice told skin. Her lips were already blue and her skin had a blue tint to it. Rachel saw her handy work as she looked down and saw Melinda's broken big left toe. Rachel had done that before her feet got too numb from the cold so she could still feel the pain.

Melinda's cries of pain filled her ears and did her heart good. To see the woman who had taken her man from her in enormous amounts of pain. Shocking her with the car battery too was even more genius. But the battery had died so she couldn't so it anymore. Rachel could see tears frozen to Melinda's cheeks.

"Don't you get why I left your cell phone in the box Melinda? I left it in here so you could be smart enough to just call and say good-bye to Paul. He's never going to find you. He's not smart enough to know where to look. Funny thing is, if he paid attention he'd know exactly where you are. But once again; he's nowhere near smart enough for any of this. So he'll never find you in time."

"See that's where you're too stupid Rachel. He knows it was you. You were stupid enough to leave your scent behind in our home. I have faith in my husband. He will find me. And you'll go back to being just a bad memory to both of us."

"You just refuse to…"

A loud banging from upstairs brought Rachel out of her rant.

"MEL…MELINDA? CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Paul's voice had never sounded so wonderful to Melinda; as she took a deep breath, "PAUL! HELP!"

She quickly placed the lid back on the box securing it with the padlocks. Shoving the wooden box back into the metal cooler and took off running out the back door of the building and into the woods where her car was waiting for her so she had an easy get away.


	11. Ch 11 Getting Warm

**Okay so was having a moment apparently! But I'm back so here's 2 chapters instead of 1! lol. I'm trying to finish up Fallin In so I can concentrate on Who's That Girl. Enjoy! ~Maxine**

**Chapter 11** – Getting Warm

Paul almost couldn't believe that he'd nearly forgotten about this building. Rachel had told him when they first started dating that this funeral home was where her dad had their mother's funeral, but it had been closed for the last five years.

He thought he'd heard her, his wolf hearing was straining to listen to every noise that was made in the older building. "MEL WHERE ARE YOU?"

Paul heard a door close as he looked at Leah. "Don't let Rachel get away Leah." He practically growled out. As Leah nodded to head and took off through the building using her wolf senses to track Rachel's scent. He'd watched as Seth followed Leah as well.

Hearing Paul's voice was enough to fully wake up all of Melinda's senses and got her adrenaline rushing through every vein in her body. Her small fists were banging on the box top as she was trying to make as much noise as possible.

"I'M IN HERE!" Her throat was raspy and her voice was strained from being locked in the cold freezer for nearly thirty-six hours. She was pretty sure she should've been a frozen solid by now or even dead from hypothermia. Apparently it wasn't her time. She could still move all her extremities which hurt because she was so cold, but she was happy she could move them.

Paul could suddenly smell Melinda's scent as he jogged through the halls and came to a stop in the morgue.

No. Rachel wouldn't…Would she?

Paul's keen sense of hearing picking up on a slight banging noise, and he felt his stomach lurch as he started jerking open the doors of the body fridge. He nearly came unglued when he opened one and there was a wooden box and suddenly the slight banging had gotten louder.

Paul pulled the metal tray out and touched the top of the box.

"Melinda, are you really in there?"

"Paul." Melinda's shaky voice made Paul's heart sink inside of his cheat to his stomach.

Paul practically ripped the padlocks off the lid and threw the lid across the room as it crashed against the wall…He clamped his eyes shut when he saw his wife's dark blue lips shaking from the cold. Her skin was nearly as blue as her lips. He felt her ice cold hand touch his cheek as his eyes flew open. Paul's warm hands reached out and touched Melinda's ice cold cheeks and could see the tears frozen to her skin.

"I need to get you out of here and get you warm."

"I would really appreciate that."

Paul frowned as he pulled the side of the box away and carefully slid Melinda into his arms and felt the chill of her skin as she leaned her head against his chest. He could feel her through the t-shirt he had on. She could automatically feel the heat from his body entering every pore on her body.

Paul cradled Melinda against his body as he walked out of the funeral home and immediately put her in his truck and started back towards La Push. He knew Leah wouldn't stop until she got Rachel. Paul turned the heat on as well as covered Melinda with several blankets, which he'd remember to thank Emily later for putting them his truck.

Paul noticed she was sitting as close as possible to him and was still shivering badly. He knew he was going to have to take her to see Carlisle again. There was absolutely no way around it. He wanted her to get checked out immediately. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything was ok, but he also wanted to get her to the Cullen's as soon as possible. He opted for wrapping his arm around her and pulling her even closer if it was possible. He kissed the top of her cold head.

"Calm down baby. You'll warm up soon. I promise."

Melinda just nodded as she snuggled into his side trying to calm her shivers.

Rachel ran out the back door of the funeral home as fast as her legs could carry her. She was almost to her car when she suddenly felt pain radiating through her back and her body went flying forward as she hit the ground with a resonating thump.

Rachel spun around onto her rear as she looked back at Seth and a smaller grey wolf who she assumed was Leah. Leah was growling and snarling towards Rachel. Seth had his arm out so Leah couldn't attempt to have a go at Rachel. Even though Seth would've loved to let Leah tear into Rachel for the hell she'd put their sister through, first with the poisoning a year earlier and now with abducting her and making her practically freeze to death in a morgue freezer.

Rachel pointed at Leah when she could see the light grey wolf starting to step towards her. "Now…Now Leah, this is not my fault. If Melinda would've just left Paul alone I wouldn't have had to take matters into my own hands. Wouldn't you do whatever was necessary to keep the man you love in your life and heart?"

A ferociously deep growl came from the smaller wolf and bared its teeth.

Seth scoffed. "Rachel you really don't want to try and defend your actions. If you haven't forgotten she's our sister. Anyone who would try to kill a member of our family and then try to explain her actions rationally it is not the smartest of things you could be doing right now. I won't be able to control Leah for long. So until the police get here, I suggest you shut up, before you say something stupid and I let Leah have you as a chew toy."

"C'mon Seth you have to understand where I'm coming from…I love Paul very much. I needed to protect our future together. I know he wants to be with me, but his imprinting on Melinda was getting in the way. It always got in the way. It ruined everything. She ruined everything. I just wanted to be happy and I just wanted Paul to be happy."

"He is happy Rachel. He's happy spending the rest of his life with Melinda, his wife."

"But I should be his wife. She didn't want him, that's why she left him all those years ago."

"No you're wrong. He rejected her as his imprint and she couldn't handle being that hurt and feeling that much pain. It was his fault she left and he knows it; which is why since you've been out of the picture he's been making up for it. Why do you think they got married? Because they re-connected and have been more in love then you and him ever were or ever will be. Nothing breaks an imprint bond Rachel. Haven't you figured that out yet?"

Leah stood grumbling next to Seth, he reached over and touched her shoulder and felt her flinch. She was wound tight and wanted to jump on Rachel in the worst way.

"Calm down Leah. We kept her from getting away that's what's important right now."

A bigger grey wolf with black spots along it's back walked out of the trees and over to Leah and nuzzled her neck.

Seth gagged. "Embry that's my sister you're getting fresh with. I know ya'll are married now but I don't need to see anything X rated from you two."

Seth jumped back when Leah snapped her teeth at him.

"I know you didn't mean that." Seth teased.

Seth jumped back again as she snapped her teeth at him a few times. He loved teasing her in wolf form; it always diffused any situation to which her temper got the better of her.

"I know you didn't mean that either. Embry get her out of here. I can't stop her from ripping into Rachel without watching Rachel and waiting for the police at the same time. Besides they should be here any minute. They wouldn't know what to do if they saw two mutant dogs anyways."

Seth watched as the two took off into the woods. He knew they were headed for the Cullen's to see how Melinda was doing. Just as he was wishing he was going with them Chief Swan showed up, he read Rachel her rights and hand cuffed her again before placing her in the back of the police car. Seth looked on as Chief Swan's car disappeared down the road; before he turned and ran into the trees phasing immediately trying to catch up with Leah and Embry.

Leah's thoughts were pretty loud with as worried as she was about Melinda. Embry's thoughts were trying to calm Leah, but Seth was pretty sure it wasn't helping. Leah wouldn't calm down until she saw Melinda with her own two eyes.

Seth knew as long as Leah could see Melinda with her own eyes then everything was going to be okay.


	12. Ch 12  Words & Touches

**Chapter 12** – Words & Touches

Paul pulled up to the Cullen's house and shut his truck off. He got out and pulled Melinda across the seat as she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. IT did his heart some good to hear her laughter. He kissed her forehead as he carefully lifted her into his arms and took her to the front door. He didn't even have to knock, the door opened as Carlisle was standing there.

"Edward told me you were here. I'm glad to see you've found Melinda. What's going on?"

"Rachel kept her in a morgue freezer for the last thirty-six hours. I just want to make sure she's physically okay."

Carlisle nodded as he stepped to the side and opened the door wider. "Go ahead and go in and take her to my office."

Paul nodded as he walked in and down the short hallway from the front door and into Carlisle's office and into his exam room off his office as he carefully placed Melinda on the exam table.

Paul started to step away from Melinda, when her hands gripped his t-shirt covered torso and held him close to her; she buried her face in his neck as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him, just reveling in the feel of her against his body. Her clutching him so tightly was a beautiful feeling. Paul rained warm kisses on the top of her head and then down to her forehead nose, cheeks and finally claimed her lips.

Paul felt Melinda's lips tremble against his. He knew she was physically and emotionally drained. As soon as Carlisle gave her a clean bill of health he was taking her home and getting her a warm bath and getting her in bed. And he wasn't even going to patrol until she felt safe again. Paul pulled away from her lips too soon for his liking as he kissed her lips softly once more as Carlisle knocked on the open door as he walked in. Paul moved out of the way as he stood next to Melinda, she gripped his hand in hers.

Dr. Cullen's cold fingers started at the stop of her head and gently checked her head and felt the bump from where Rachel had knocked her out, then down the back of her neck and throat. Then checked her shoulders, elbows, wrists and fingers; then checked her ribs, back and hips. Finally checking her legs, knees, ankles and feet and noticed her big toe on her left foot was broken.

"There isn't much we can do about the broken toe, but you're going to have to be careful when you're walking on it. You won't have good balance since the big toe is broken. Other than that, I'd say get home and soak in a nice warm tub of water and just relax a little. You definitely look better than anyone should expect. You're healing is going to take some time and I mean mentally not physically. Physically you are still the same beautifully souled person you'll always be. Go ahead and get her home Paul."

Paul nodded. "Thanks Doc." Paul carefully lifted Melinda into his arms again. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she rested her forehead against his temple. "I gotcha baby, we'll be home before you know it. I promise."

She still had a chill to her skin, but Paul would fix that when they got home. Paul walked out of the Cullen's house and came face to face with the whole pack and their imprints including Sue Clearwater who started to cry as soon as she saw Melinda. Paul carefully put placed her on her feet as he steadied her and Sue was the first to her as Leah and Seth joined them in a family hug.

"I'm okay mom. Dr. Cullen checked me out. My toe is broken but I'm ok."

Melinda was passed around the group as the pack started taking their imprints home, the last two left was Jared and Kim. Kim naturally practically choked out Melinda in a tight hug. Melinda couldn't help but laugh.

"Kim….Kim…Kimberly. I can't breathe woman." Melinda said with laugher in her voice.

Kim finally pulled back with a giggle. "Sorry."

"It's okay sweetie. I missed you too."

Melinda smiled up at Jared, "Hey big guy." Jared leaned down and scooped her up into his arms and twirled her in a circle.

"I'm really glad you're ok. I didn't think Paul was going to make it. He missed you so much."

"Believe me the feeling is more than mutual." As Melinda kissed Jared's cheek when he placed her back on her feet in front of Paul; who leaned over and scooped her up in his arms again as he nodded at Jared.

"I'll call you later Mel." Kim called after as Paul walked over to his truck carefully placing Melinda in his truck again. This time the destination was home. Melinda laid her body down in the seat as she placed her head on Paul lap as he drove to their house. Once he got there, Paul carefully got out of the truck, because he noticed Melinda had fallen asleep. He pulled her across the seat and into his arms as he carried her into the house and set her on the bed.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and looked up at Paul and watched as he walked into the bathroom and started the bath water. Melinda sat up as she slowly peeled her shirt from her body. Paul walked back into the bedroom as he stopped and smiled softly when he noticed Melinda was awake.

Paul sat next to her on the bed as he carefully turned her away from him as his fingers slid up her soft skin and un-hooked her bra and slid it down her arms and dropped it to the floor with her t-shirt. Paul noticed her hair was covering her breasts but even then he wasn't looking at her with lust in his eyes. He couldn't not until she felt comfortable and safe again with him.

Paul took her hands and pulled her too her feet as he squatted down in front of her and placed a soft kiss on her navel; as he un-buttoned and un-zipped her zipped on her jeans and then tugged her jeans and panties down her legs, as he stood up he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the bathroom.

Melinda caressed his cheek as she kissed his temple.

"You don't have to carry me all over the place. I can still walk."

"I'm enjoying the contact. Aren't you?"

A smile graced her lips as she nodded as she rubbed her nose against his cheek.

"Absolutely."

Paul set Melinda on her feet in the tub of warm water and watched as she leaned over and turned the water off. She looked back at Paul. Paul could tell she wanted to ask him something.

"What is it baby?"

"Are you getting in with me?"

"Do you want me too?"

"Yes please."

"You don't ever have to say please Mel. You should know that already."

"I do. But I like to say it anyway."

Paul nodded as he got rid of his clothing as well and stepped into the water and sat down as he grabbed Melinda's hips and guided her down into the water to sit between his legs. Paul grabbed the washcloth and dunked it in the water as he carefully ran it all over the skin that was exposed above the water. He could feel her body temperature going up. Paul even shampooed and conditioned Melinda's hair.

About thirty minutes later, they stood from the bathtub and Paul wrapped a towel around his waist as he patted Melinda's skin dry with another towel. Once her skin was dried, he helped her dress in panties and one of his t-shirts. He found a pair of boxer briefs for himself as he once again carried Melinda into the bedroom. Where he gently placed her in their bed and covered her as he turned all the lights off and climbed into the bed behind her as he wrapped her in his arms and held her close to him.

Paul could only hope she got a peaceful night's sleep. He also couldn't help but hope her dreams wouldn't be plagued with nightmares of what she'd been put through at the hands of Rachel Black. This was just a step in a healing direction.


	13. Ch 13 Drop A Bomb

**Chapter 13** - Drop A Bomb

It had taken a few days, but Melinda had finally slept through the night in Paul's arms. A few times she would wake up fighting Paul and screaming at the top of her lungs, she kept dreaming she was being buried alive. Not that anyone could really blame her. She was nearly buried alive.

Paul woke up one morning, realizing it had been exactly four weeks since Melinda had been abducted. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he looked around and noticed Melinda was missing from bed. Paul slowly pulled himself from bed and pulled his cargo shorts on as he walked through the house; the scent of food being cooked filled the air and made his mouth water. As he rounded the corner to the kitchen he smiled as he watched Melinda move around the kitchen gracefully.

Melinda was getting ready to go and wake up Paul when she suddenly felt a pair of warm hands grip her hips and warm lips brush against her neck. Melinda squirmed in Paul's hands as he chuckled and his breath washed over her exposed neck. Melinda turned around to face Paul as his left arm went around her waist and pulled her closer as his right hand started at the top of her head and slid down letting his fingers run through her hair.

Melinda smiled as she pushed up on her toes and captured Paul's lips. Paul groaned when Melinda's tongue brushed against his. Paul pulled away from her lips sooner then he'd like as he looked down and kissed the end of her nose.

"What's this all about?"

"I just thought a nice breakfast would be good for both of us."

"Hmm, I think you might be right. How did you sleep last night?"

"Pretty good; I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it baby? You know you can ask me anything."

"I know but you may not like what I ask."

"It can't be that bad."

"Is it possible for you to get ahold of Dr. Cullen?"

"What? Why in the world would you want me to get ahold of him?"

"I would like to ask him a few questions. It's not a bad thing is it?"

Paul shook his head negatively.

"Do I want to know what you're asking him?"

"No it's a girl thing. So it's just me asking a doctor a question.

Paul nodded. "Let's eat and I'll call Sam and ask him to call the Doc and see if I can take you to see him today." Melinda kissed Paul lips as she winked and bumped her hip against his as she pushed him towards the table.

Paul walked over and sat down and watched as Melinda placed a huge stack of French toast on the table and a huge plate of bacon. She warmed up maple syrup and placed it and the butter on the table as she leaned over and kissed Paul's lips again. She couldn't help giggle as Paul growled against her lips. A few minutes later and she was sitting in his lap as she laughed against his lips.

Melinda pulled back from his lips as she smiled.

"We better stop or well be eating a cold breakfast."

"I can live with that if you can." Wrapped his arms tighter around her waist pulling her closer to his body.

"You big brute." Melinda laughed as she swatted Paul's shoulder. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of her fingers.

Paul helped her stand up from his lap as he turned her around and sat her down in a chair he'd pulled up next to him, which she didn't remember seeing him do. Though often when he would kiss her she lost track of space and time and was completely oblivious to things going on around her.

They ate in silence together stealing kisses and trading smirks between bites of food. They also couldn't help but share caresses and feather light touches towards each other. Once they were finished eating, Melinda as cleaning up the kitchen while Paul called Sam so he'd get a hold of Carlisle for Mel.

Paul walked back into the kitchen chuckling as he took the towel from Melinda as he gently pushed her aside, he dropped an even gentler kiss on her lips and finished the dishes for her.

"You've got Sam completely stumped. He's over there trying to figure out why you want to talk with Carlisle and Emily keeps yelling for him to stop being so nosy. She said 'if Melinda wanted the whole damn pack to know about it she'd tell Paul and he could tell everyone during patrol'. it was great. It was almost as if I could feel him cringe physically when she started yelling and he completely backed down to her. He knows not to piss that tiny woman off."

"Yea or he'd never get fed."

Paul couldn't help but chuckle because he knew it was true. When Sam pissed off Emily she was prone to cutting him off from her cooking. She was a smart woman. Nothing makes a man cower and apologize faster than denying him a home cooked meal. Well that and sex.

Melinda excused herself as she walked into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. A few minutes later and Paul joined her. He kissed her lips gently as his hands caressed the parts of her body that the water was cascading over. They hadn't made love since before Melinda had been abducted and suddenly standing in the shower as they started at each other with lust filed eyes.

Paul was staring down into her eyes as she looked up into his. They both were both rapidly aware they were hungry for only one thing.

Each other.

He kissed her so ferociously, Mel would have slipped in the shower if he hadn't had such a tight grip on her body. He kissed her with such passion that she could no longer feel the water pouring on their bodies, but only his hand tightly gripping her and roaming her body.

His hands descended her body and gripped the backs of her thighs as he lifted her up, and pushed her against the wall and pinned her hard against his body. Their panting grew fierce and their kisses quicker, one of her hands gripping his neck and the other braced against the ceiling. He pressed himself against her, and she could feel his eagerness pressing into her core.

Melinda moaned in pleasure, and Paul took that as a definite sign to burry himself into her. He groaned at he entered her, a low growl in his throat exciting her even more.

Melinda's legs pulled him closer towards her and she let him set a pace he would happy with. Melinda felt like her body was on fire, as amazing vibrations rippled through her body, gaining greatness each time. They increased their rhythm, both of them wanting more and more and more.

Melinda felt like she couldn't be close enough, and she dug her fingernails into his back. 

Their moans and groans and name calling became louder and more frequent.

Melinda arched her back against the tiled wall, and she kissed Paul so hard and passionately they both lost their breath. They broke apart by because of their cries of pleasure having been shouted and Melinda lost control over her voice as a electric current coursed through her body.

Paul echoed her pleasure as he buried his face in the side of her neck as they climaxed together, more powerful than ever before. Neither moved. Only their chests rising and falling in a pant, attempting to catch their breaths.

Paul withdrew from her and gently put her down onto the wet shower floor, kissing her lips once more.

"C'mon let's get cleaned up; Sam called back. Carlisle can see you today."

A couple of hours later, Paul was pacing the front of his truck. Melinda had all but banned him for joining her when she went in to speak with Dr. Cullen and his volatile side was battling his rational side in his head and body. He wanted to phase and run through the Cullen's house in search of his imprint, but his rational side kept him at bay.

For how much longer he wasn't sure.

His eyes looked up from the ground when the front door opened. Melinda smiled softly and thanked Dr. Cullen as she turned and headed down the concrete steps and met a nervous Paul at the bottom. She kissed him quickly on the lips as she ushered him towards his truck.

Once they were on the road back to La Push Paul looked over at Melinda.

"You wanna tell me what the hell that was all about? You do know how crazy I was making myself hoping you'd walk out still my imprint and wife and not some blood sucking demon right?"

"Paul don't be so dramatic. And don't be so ridiculous. That man saved my life. I owe him big time. But I don't owe him my blood or anything. I just needed him to check something out. And he did. And I'm fine. Now let's get home."

"That is a vague answer. Give me something more to work with than he checked you out and your fine and let's go home. Melinda what is going on?"

"You're just not going to let this drop are you? You're going to badger me until I get pissed, we fight, you go all wolf cause you let your temper get the best of you and when you find out you're gonna feel really stupid."

"Humor me Melinda. Just this once."

"Fine. I'm pregnant."


	14. Ch 14 Six Months

**Chapter 14** – Six Months

The truck skidded to a stop as Melinda screamed and gripped the dashboard bracing herself so she wouldn't collide with the dash or windshield.

Melinda felt like her heart was thudding in her throat as she reached over and smacked Paul's shoulder.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? I TELL YOU I'M PREGNANT AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU SLAM ON THE GOD DAMN BRAKES AFTER GOING SEVENTY MILES AN HOUR AND YOU COULD'VE SERIOUSLY HURT ME. ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Melinda watched as Paul just sat and stared at her. Paul reached out to touch her and she slapped his hand away as she spun around and threw the truck door open jumped out and slammed the door behind herself.

Paul was suddenly aware of what was going on as he threw he truck into park and when after Melinda.

"Mel...Mel I'm...I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't know. I mean I did know because you told me. But I didn't know I would react that way."

Paul jogged and stopped facing Melinda as he grabbed her waist and watched as she crossed her arms over her chest and just glared at him. He physical cringed as he frowned.

"I swear Mel. I'm sorry baby."

"Why would you do that? You badger me to tell you and when I finally do, you practically kill the both of us just stopping the truck. You scared the shit out of me. Are you even ready to be a father? You need to tell me now, because if your not were gonna have to figure something out."

Paul could feel her whole body trembling slightly. Paul shook his head negatively.

"I'm sorry Mel. I didn't mean to scare you. And how can you even ask me that question?"

"HELLO! Because of the way you just reacted not more than five seconds ago. How could I not ask you that question? You're response to the news was not only a little unsettling but really wasn't a conventional reaction."

Paul's hands gently grabbed Melinda's shoulders as he pulled her closer to him.

"I never knew how I'd react to someone saying that to me. You can bet your ass; I never imagined I'd react that way in a million years. But Melinda, you have to know I've wanted to be a father since we got engaged, but having children is not something we really discussed in depth. I never thought you'd come to me after us only being married what six weeks? How long have you thought you were pregnant? Why did you want Dr. Cullen to check you out?"

"I just wanted a doctor to confirm what I had been thinking. I had been thinking I might be two weeks before the wedding, but I didn't want to jump the gun before I'd seen a doctor. And well after being cooped up in a box for thirty-six hours, pregnancy really wasn't on my mind. This morning I woke up and it just felt different. Everything felt different; which is why I asked you to get ahold of Dr. Cullen. I know you don't trust him because he's a vampire, but he saved my life. I trust him even if you don't."

"I didn't say I didn't trust him."

"You don't have to say it. I can read you like a book Paul."

"Okay it's not my fault. Ever since the pack and I phased that's all we've been taught is to hate them, it doesn't matter how long we've known them or how many times they've helped us. We will never love them or trust them. Why do you think it was so hard to watch you walk into that house alone and then you told me to stay out; you do realize that was even worse?"

"I know and I'm sorry, but I wanted to find out and I knew there was no way you would let me see him alone. I was trying to wait until we got home to tell you, because I can never gage how you're going to react. It doesn't matter how well we know each other. A pregnancy will always get different reactions from different people. You're no exception to the rule. But I love you anyway. And as long as you're ready to be a daddy, than I'm ready to be a mommy."

Paul grabbed Melinda's shoulders and pulled her to him as his lips crashed into hers; her arms wrapped around his shoulders as he lifted her off the ground and twirled her in circles; their lips never detaching from one another.

Melinda couldn't help but squeal against his lips when she opened her eyes and was suddenly aware she had been lifted off the ground and was being spun in circles effortlessly. She knew Paul wouldn't dare drop her or let go of her, but it was enough to give her an adrenaline rush through her whole body. Paul stopped and pulled away from her lips as he placed her on her feet in front of him as he kissed the end of her nose.

"C'mon lets go to Sam and Emily's. I'm sure the pack will be excited to hear the news."

Melinda nodded as Paul walked her back to the truck and helped her back inside than took off for Sam and Emily's.

A few minutes later and Melinda and Paul were walking into Sam and Emily's house. Naturally the whole pack was there with their imprints.

Kim stood up from the couch as she watched Melinda and Paul walk into the house hand in hand. They looked almost too happy. Not that they weren't always, but they looked exceptionally happy. Lord Kim you're nuts they are still in the honeymoon phase of their marriage.

"Okay what the hell is going on with you two? Shouldn't you be at home continuing your honeymoon phase in bed?"

Melinda giggled as she felt Paul's arm wrap around her waist.

"I'm pregnant. I had a feeling since before the wedding. But with the stress of the wedding and all the crap that went down with Rachel and then the last four weeks of just trying to make myself feel normal again, I sort of forgot about it all. But I went and saw Dr. Cullen earlier and he confirmed it. I'm actually 3 months along."

Kim's face lit up so brightly, "You mean….Tell me please tell me…Say it!" Jared couldn't help chuckling.

Melinda's smile morphed into a huge grin as she nodded.

"Our baby is due five days after yours."

Kim naturally couldn't help as she started crying.

"Let's have girls and they can grow up together and go to school together, go to college and meet cute twin boys and have a huge double wedding. They can get pregnant together and good lord I've gotten way too far ahead of everything."

Jared pressed a kiss to the top of Kim's head.

"Yes baby I would certainly say so. C'mon let's get you home so you can rest. Any more jump ahead thinking and you'll have us with sixteen grandkids before were thirty."

Melinda laughed as she wiped Kim's tears as the two girls hugged. Jared helped Kim up and out to his truck as Melinda and Paul said their good-byes to everyone and followed suit.

Once they got back home, Paul and Melinda were laying across the bed. Paul had his head on Melinda's stomach as he placed feather kisses on them and spoke in a soft whisper and hushed tones to the baby. Melinda ran her fingers through Paul's hair.

"What do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I was thinking a boy, but a little girl would be even better; or maybe a couple of each. I don't care what it is at this point, as long as every single one that we have is healthy then we really couldn't ask for more."

Melinda could feel Paul's warm hand and lips on her lower abdomen. He'd unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans so he could touch the semi firm bump under the skin of her lower abdomen.

"Six months. Six months and we can see him or her."

"I don't know if I can wait six months Mel."

Melinda couldn't help giggling as she smacked Paul's arm.

"I don't think we have much of a choice baby."

Six months and they couldn't wait. Six months and their whole life was about to change.


	15. Ch 15 Falling In

**This story was inspired by the song Falling In by the band Lifehouse! Last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it while it lasted! No worries I definitely got more up my sleeves. ~Maxine**

**Chapter 15** – Falling In

The day was beautiful. It was absolutely beautiful.

Paul pulled Melinda into his arms.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hello handsome."

Paul captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"So were doing this again huh? Thank goodness it's the last of the four,"

Melinda shook her head negatively as she laughed at Paul. She couldn't believe it had been twenty-one years since she had their last child. Their lives had been filled with ups and downs and they had four beautiful children together. They had three rough neck boys, Paul Jr., Bryant, and Chad. Before their angel Annemarie brought up the rear of the family. She was a complete daddy's girl and Paul was soon made very aware of why the phrase 'daddy's girl' was coined. All she had to do was bat her eyelashes and poke her bottom lip out in a pout and Paul would CAVE; every time without fail.

All the kids were a year apart, for every boy they had, Kim and Jared had a girl. Their boys having all phased and become part of the pack and also by a simple coincidence imprinted on each one of Kim and Jared's daughters. Who had also gotten married and were working on families of their own.

So it didn't really come as no surprise when Jared and Kim's youngest Jared Jr. imprinted on Melinda and Paul's youngest Annemarie. All you had to do was look at them and know they were exactly what the other needed. They were destined for each other.

"I can't believe our baby girl is getting married today."

Paul's arms tightened around Melinda as he kissed her lips softly trying to comfort her. He saw the silent tears as they started to slide down her cheeks as his thumbs came up and gently brushed them away.

"Oh c'mon baby, you know she had to leave the nest some time. Don't cry. It's not like were losing her. We never lost any of the other kids…No matter how hard we really tried."

Melinda couldn't help as she let out some wet giggles and smacked Paul's chest.

"Besides I didn't see you crying when the three rough necks ran off and got married."

"I can't help it, she's the baby. Shouldn't you be getting weepy she's your baby girl too."

"No because now it just means I can go back to chasing you around the house naked, like I did before the little beasts came into our lives. Don't you remember the first two weeks we were married? We never got dressed let alone left our bed."

"Mmm some of our better moments; I guess having the baby get married and go off to start her own family isn't the worst thing that could happen today."

"Oh yea what's the worst that could happen today?"

"We could pass out after hours of making love and chasing each other around the house naked."

Paul pushed Melinda against the kitchen counter as he captured her lips in a pssion filled kiss.

"Oh gross you guys."

Melinda and Paul laughed as their lips broke apart and saw there beautiful twenty-one year old daughter as she walked into the kitchen with her wedding dress on. Of course Melinda couldn't help but start crying again.

"Annemarie, believe me you'll be caught in little moments like these after you and junior start having children."

"I know mom, but I still have to give you and dad a hard time. Besides you already know if Paulie, Bryant and Chad were all here they'd be saying the same thing."

Paul chuckled as he wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"You look as beautiful as your mother did on our wedding day."

"Thanks daddy. Oh god momma please don't cry."

Paul scoffed as he walked back over to Melinda and wrapped her in his arms as she clutched onto him trying to slow her tears.

"It's your fault for walking in here with that damn dress on."

Annemarie couldn't help but laugh hard.

"Well I'm not getting married in my bra and panties mom."

"You're damn right you're not." Paul growled out.

Melinda and Annemarie both giggled at Paul outburst.

Melinda smacked Paul on the rear end as she scoffed at him when he growled at her. Annemarie rolled her eyes at her parents as she walked away to finish getting ready.

An Hour Later ~

"Jared, I know I could never live my life without you…" She cleared her throat and continued, "You are everything to me…you're my whole world, my sun and my moon…and you've had my heart since I was 15. It was always meant to be with you; I will love you until the day we both die…"

Melinda stared down at her wedding rings, remembering all the things that had led her up to this point.

Jared Jr. looked as though he was close to sweating it out when he cleared his throat.

"Annemarie…I've been in love with you since the first day I laid eyes on you. I guess things just got more complicated when I turned 15 and granted you wasn't too keen on the idea of having a boy liking you but I remember your dad telling me one night to be patient. Well I've been patient and here we are - about to share our lives together forever and it's been worth every second…I wouldn't change a thing…I love you Annemarie."

The priest went into a bunch of his nonsense words and Melinda looked at Paul and he leaned over whispering, "They remind you of someone?" Melinda leaned over "Only every day of my life." Paul leaned over and kissed her lips softly, like he had that day years earlier on their wedding day.

Their attention was brought back to the alter watching Annemarie and Jared Jr. get married with Jared and Kim sitting next to them like always through both sets of married lives.

The priest said, "May I present Mr. and Mrs. Jared Michael Tinsel Jr."

Paul and Melinda watched as they left the church in the limo. She stood there wrapped in Paul's arms. "So, wanna skip the reception and get down to the naked stuff? Or would you like to at least go for a spin on the dance floor?"

Melinda smiled up at Paul. "You're terrible but yes, you do owe me a dance. You promised. Then well go have some fun."

Paul chuckled, "Not a bad idea if I do say so myself and you're absolutely right. I did promise you. And I don't make promises I can't keep."

Paul and Mel went to the reception and Paul pushed Melinda around the dance floor a few times before they settled into a good song.

Paul looked down at Melinda, "I love you Mel…"

Melinda smiled softly, "I love you too Paul."

At first she ran away and clearly is was the biggest mistake of her life so she came back and re-connected with the one person who couldn't help but know her the best. She couldn't help but want to beg him to stay forever. Come to find out she didn't really have to beg. All she had to do was follow him and fall in.

Who knew all they had to do was fall in.

The End


End file.
